Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas
Disneystyle172's Movie-Spoof of Walt Disney Pictures/Touchstone Pictures 1993's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Cast *Jack Skellington - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Sally - Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Oogie Boogie - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dr. Finklestein - Azul the Peacock (Barbie: The Princess Island) *Lock - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Shock - Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Barrel - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Mayor of Halloween Town - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Zero - Bambi (Bambi 2) *Santa Claus - Tantor (Tarzan) *Corpse Dad - Pongo (101 Dalmatains (1961)) *Corpse Mom - Perdita (101 Dalmatains (1961)) *Corpse - Nemo (Finding Nemo 3D) *Harlequin Demon - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) *Wolfman - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Devil - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *The Clown-With-the-Tear-Away-Face - Abu (Aladdin) *Witches - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) and Peeper (Rock-A-Doodle) *Vampire Brothers - Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Zombie Band - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Hyde - Applejack, Granny Smith and Applebloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Creature Under the Stairs - Oliver and Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Behemoth - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Undersea Gal - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Cyclops - Thumper (Bambi 2) *Withered Winged Demon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Mummy Boy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Igor - Iago (Aladdin) *Jewel Finklestein - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Slime Man - Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Hanging Tree - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi 2) *Hanging Men - Fievel, Tiger and Wyle Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Easter Bunny - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Scared People - Animals Various *Inspector - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Newscaster - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Evil Wreath - Hawk (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Giant Snake - Sabor (Tarzan) *Bats - Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Pumpkin-In-The-Box - Spiders (Jumanji) *Vampire Bear - Tick-Tack the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Undead Toy Duck - Kaa (The Jungle Book) Chapters #"Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas" Part 01: Opening Prologue ("This is Halloween") #"Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas" Part 02: Another End to Another Halloween/("Dumbo's Lament") Trivia *Halloween Town were similar to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Dumbo were home video released in October 28, 1994, Aladdin was DVD released in October 5, 2004, The Lion King was blu ray released in October 4, 2011 and The Great Mouse Detective was blu ray released in October 9, 2012 *Christmas Town were similar to Peter Pan is Theatrical theater re-released in December 17, 1982, The Rescuers is Theatrical theater re-released in December 16, 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol and Lady and the Tramp is Theatrical re-released in December 19, 1986 Gallery Dumbo.gif|Dumbo as Jack Skellington Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Mayor of Halloween Town Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Sally Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Zero Iago.jpg|Iago as Igor Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Santa Claus Abualaddin270907 445 265.jpg|Abu as Clown-With-the-Tear-Away-Face Mojo-jojo-powerpuff-girls.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Oogie Boogie Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png|Rainbow Dash, Rarity sparkling ID S1E20.png|Rarity Pinkie pie likes to sit by are you jealous-d5231jv.png|and Pinkie Pie as Lock, Shock and Barrel Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Wolfman 640px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5644.jpg|Jim Crow as Devil Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1386.jpg|Forest Animals as Zombie Bands Einstein again.png|Einstein as Behemoth Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:Halloween Movie-Spoofs Category:Halloween Spoofs Category:Halloween Parodies Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies